Family Above All
by LuRCosta
Summary: "Her name is Lilian Rose O'Connor. She's my nine year-old daughter, and she's been kidnapped." When Brian's daughter gets kidnapped by the Trans, because they found out of his connection with the SWAT team, and the cops won't help, saying it will ruin his undercover job, Brian turns to Team Torreto, reviling to them the truth. Will they help him? Chapter 2 POSTED!
1. Family Ties

**Title:** Family Above All

**Author:** LuRCosta

**Fandom:** The Fast and The Furious

**Rating:** T/ 13+

**Pairings:** Brian/Mia, Dom/Letty

**Summary:** "Her name is Lilian Rose O'Conner. She's my nine year-old daughter, and she's been kidnapped." When Brian's daughter gets kidnapped by the Trans, because they found out of his connection with the SWAT team invading their garage, and the cops won't help, saying it will ruin his undercover job, Brian turns to Team Torreto, reviling to them the truth. Will they help him?

**Disclaimer:** Only the OCs are mine, all the others I have no claim over them!

**Beta:** None yet. Anyone wants to fill in the job? PLEASEEE?

**AN: **Here's the first chapter, hope you liked it! Please REVIEW!

* * *

**_New Characters:_**

**Lilian Rose O'Conner **(Played by Kristina Pimenova)

**Father:** Brian O'Conner

**Mother: **Unknown mother (dead)

**Age: **9 years old (Brian was 16 when he got her mother pregnant)

**_Characters Age:_**

**Brian O'Conner:** 25 years old

**Dominic Toretto:** 28 years old

**Mia Toretto:** 24 years old

**Letty Ortiz:** 25 years old

**Vince:** 28 years old

**Leon:** 27 years old

**Jesse: **22 years old

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Family Ties**

Brian O'Conner was furious, for the last month he had worked as an undercover cop, doing everything Sergeant Tanner and Special Agent Bilkins had asked him to do. But now that he needed help they refused, saying it would blow his undercover assignment. Even after screaming at their faces and destoying half of the house that was being used as base, he still had gotten a no from the FBI and LAPD.

Which left Brian with only one other option. He knew he had to go easy on telling them the truth or else they would refuse to help and then kill him. He was driving his work truck to the Toretto's house, he thanked God that it was a long drive, since it gave him time to think in what excatly he was going to say to them.

Brian parked the truck behind Leon's yellow Nissan Skyline. He grabbed the white stuffed bunny and the picture before getting out. It was sunday which meant that they would all be gathered in the back yard waiting for Dom's barbecue. Walking to the back of the house he saw that Leon, Vince and Jesse were already sitting down.

"Buster right on time. Pick a seat. The meat is ready. Mia, Letty, let's go." Dom grabbed the plate full of steak before taking a seat at the head of the table. Mia and Letty walked trough the back door each holding a bowl, they each took a seat next to Dom, which left Brian to seat between Jesse and Mia, right in front of Vince.

"Buster are you going to stand there all day or are you going to take a seat?" They all chuckled. None touched the food, not wanting to have to say grace.

"I need help Dom." Brian looked down in defeat.

"Can't it wait until after we eat?" Dom looked at Brian, waiting the answer, when received none he stood up. Walking over to Brian he realised for the first time the stuffed bunny on his hand. "Brian?" The blond twenty year-old handed Dom the picture without looking up.

"Her name is Lilian Rose O'Conner. She's my nine year-old daughter, and she's been kidnapped." They all heard the defeat and the desperation in his voice. Dom looked at the picture to find a young girl tied to a chair, she had a gag in her mouth, to keep her from screaming, in her lap was yesterday's news paper. Looking closer Dom saw Brian's baby blue staring at him full of fear and tears. Dom looked up to see Brian's eyes just like the ones in the picture. "I need help Dom, please?"

"What do you mean she's your daughter, on your file there was nothing about a daughter?" Vince rose from his chair, everyone could see that he was angry. He never really liked Buster and now here he was basically telling them all that he had originally lied to them.

"She wasn't on the file because my name isn't Brian Spilner it's Brian O'Conner. And I was sent to find out who was in charge of the trucks hijack. I never believed to be you guys, my money was all on Tran. And I thought I had all the proof I needed, when last week we saw the products in Tran's garage, so I told me boss and he sent the SWAT team on them. Now her uncle was found dead two days ago, and this morning I received the photo and the stuffed bunny, she never goes anywhere without it, I gave it to her right after I got out of juvie, it's her lucky charm. I'm begging you, help me. Please?"

"Told you he was a pig, but none listened to me, I told you Dom!" Vince was yelling, making a scene in the backyard. Letty looked at Brian with anger, while Mia looked at him hurt and confused. Dom looked back down to the picture.

"Do you know who kidnapped her?"

"You're joking right, no way in hell we are helping this pig!" Vince screamed, he was fuming pacing back and forth. "I can't believe you're siding with him! I've been telling you he was a cop since we met him and you never listened to me and now that he has basically told you that you still won't listen to me!"

"No, I'm not going to listen to you. You want to know why?" Dom walked towards his best friend, even being the same age Toretto was a few inches taller then him. But Vince didn't let, for once, himself be intimidated by Dom. "Because we are not helping Buster over there, we are helping the scared little girl in this picture. And if you don't want to help me save this nine year-old than you can leave." The two kept staring at each other, Neither backing down. After what seemed like hours of a tense silence, Vince finally gave him a small nod before taking a set back.

"The Trans, they kidnapped her. I heard the knock on the door, and when I opened there was Johnny and Lance, they were on their bikes without their helmets, they wanted me to know it was them." Brian answered, they all could hear the worry in his voice.

"What about the police, wont they help?" Mia inquired. She wanted, more than anything, to save Lily, call it mother instinct, no women is able to see a child in danger and not feel the need to help. But she also didn't want her family in more danger, her brother was already on the wrong side of the law, hijacking the trucks, but now he would have to play hero, and probably get hurt in the middle of the process, to not even get acknowledged and most likely get blamed in the end.

"They didn't want to call to many attention, so there are only a few cops working in the case. They said that if they opened the case to the media they would blow my undercover assignment. And when I destroyed half of the base they threatened to take away my badge and gun, and charge of aggressiveness against the force. Which would put me behind bars and I would probably not see Lily for five years, if they had found her by than." After answering Mia, Brian walked up to Dom. "If you help me I swear on her life that I'll take the three Honda Civic, plant them on Tran's territory and make it look like all the hijacks were their fault, I promise to make all the evidence on you guys desipaire, I promise to try my best to make sure you guys walk away, free."

Brian toom a step around Dom to look at the rest of the team. He looked at each in the eye. Leon and Jesse were the only ones who looked back at him without hate or anger in their eyes. "I'm stadding in front of all of you not as Officer Brian O'Conner, or Brian Spilner, but as Brian O'Conner father of an amazing nine year-old, begging you to help me save her."

"We will do it, but you're not to you this is family, but to us these is business." Dom continued knowing that Brian was going to try to interrupt him. "And it's not nice to mess business with family, it could end up with you, or your daughter or even one of us killed. So we will go follow them, find out wherever they are hiding her and bring her back."

"This is my daughter we are talking about you can't just ask me to stay out off it." Brian fumed.

"Listen Spi-O'Conner, I get it that it's your daughter but you have to let us do our job. Let us save her." Dom tried to calm Brian down. He couldn't say he knew what was like to be in his situation, but he knew that feeling of protectiveness Brian had for his, it was the same he had for Mia, if not even stronger.

"You couldn't protect her, now let us do your job." Vince murmured.

If Dom hadn't been fast enough to grab Brian, Vince would be at the floor with at least a black eye. "Don't you think I tried? I tried my best to give her everything she needed and wanted. I didn't want her to have an unemployed father, so I joined the force because none in their right mind would hire an eighteen year-old who just got out of juvie. And I thought that by protecting the streets, I would protect her even more. And to make matters worse her mother died. Living me to raise a three year-old all by myself. Do you know how hard it's to make a braid? No you don't. So don't you dare say I couldn't protect her because I always did everything in my power to unsure her safety and her happiness first!"

By the time Brian had finished his speech Dom had already dragged him inside the house. The oldest Toretto patiently waited for the Buster to calm down. "We will help, but I meant what I said out there, you will have to stay out off this and let us do the rescuing. Now go home, wait for more details, while we come up with a plan." Dom turned his back on Brian. "And O'Conner, once we bring her back, I want you gone, do you understand me? I never want to see your face here, or at the store or the garage again." With that said Dom left Brian standing in the middle of the living room, alone.

* * *

**_REVIEW_ AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! PLEASEEE! DID YOU LIKE IT?**

**Special thanks for those who reviewed: Harm Marie, milkchocolatehot64, vamp-girl13, janet1982, Serious Fan, Guests, MoonlitSorrows, The Cupcake Superhero, fastfan, rach93, ShadowBlackWolf, ersy and MelBelle94.**

**MoonlitSorrows: **I thought about making Lily younger, but you see Hobbs in Fast Five says Brian spent five years in deep undercover mission, so I'm going to make Fast & Furious happen five years after 2 Fast 2 Furious. And I want Lily to be able to drive by the fourth installment, which unfortunately puts her with the age of nine in this film. But don't worry, I already have the whole scene of Mia and Lily's bonding time.

**Anyone else that else wants to give some advice, I'm more than opened for suggestions!**

**Corrected the little Honda Civic problem! Thanks or those who pointed out ;)**

**See you soon.**

**XOXO,**

**LuRCosta**


	2. Know Thy Enemy

_**Family Above All**_

**Author:** LuRCosta

**Fandom:** The Fast and The Furious

**Rating:** T/ 13+

**Pairings:** Brian/Mia, Dom/Letty

**Summary:** "Her name is Lilian Rose O'Conner. She's my nine year-old daughter, and she's been kidnapped." When Brian's daughter gets kidnapped by the Trans, because they found out of his connection with the SWAT team invading their garage, and the cops won't help, saying it will ruin his undercover job, Brian turns to Team Torreto, reviling to them the truth. Will they help him?

**Disclaimer:** Only the OCs are mine, all the others I have no claim over them!

**Beta:** None yet. Anyone wants to fill in the job? PLEASEEE?

**THANK YOU ShadowBlackWolf, rach93, fastfan, The Cupcake Superhero, MoonlitSorrows, Serious Fan, janet1982, vamp-girl13, milkchocolatehot64, Harm Marie, Mia Brian, natashar, Alexstarlight18, Commi, Bike, britanny08forever, Shebajay, BigTimeGleekBTR, pottyandweezlbe89, reina13, fanficlovergirl06, ersy, CamaroDude1989, m3lvyn, MelBelle94 and all the guests. THANK YOU to all those who favorited and/or followed my story, you are all amazing!**

**SORRYYYYY! I had a little writers block! SORRY!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Know Thy Enemy**

The black 1997 Nissan 240SX followed the 1997 Honda CBR 900 RR Fireblade down the Century Freeway. _'Fuck!' _Letty saw the other motorcycle behind by her review mirror. She knew she had been spotted and that it was Lance. "Come on you son of a bitch, where are you going left or right?" Her walkie-talkie already in hand so that she could tell Leon where to go.

Dom was the one to come up with the plan. Letty would follow Johnny from Harry's shop until a few blocks from Little Saigon, where Leon would be waiting. They were holping that by following him they would find out where Lily was being kept. But now that Letty had been spotted they would have to go to plan B. If Tran knew she was following him, he definately wouldn't go to their hiding place, which meant she had to make sure it seemed like he was able to loose her in the chase.

"Leon I've been spotted, Tran is hadding south on the San Gabriel River Freeway, get ready." Letty said over the walkie-talkie the moment she saw Johnny's right flasher go on. _"Got it. What are you going to do?" _She heard Leon ask over the walkie-talkie.

"Lance is on my tail, so I have to get rid of him and make Tran think he lost me." Letty saw Johnny speed up before taking the exit. She saw the new black Chevrolet Impala on her left and like that her plan B had been formed.

She waited until the last minute before entering behind the Impala, making sure to leave no space for Lance's bike between her and the car behind. Lance had to wait for the car to pass before entering the exist. Letty could still see that he was behind her, but now at least he was directly behind, they had a car between them. Entering into the San Gabriel River Freeway she speeded up and took the exit towards Flatbush Ave. Using the small streets she quickly lost Lance.

"Lance is gone, I was able to loose him. Are you still on Johnny's trail?" Letty asked over the walkie-talkie. She looked around to make sure Lance was really gone. _"Yeah, he just exited the freeway." _

"Perfect, I'm gonna go to our waiting spot to prevent running into Lance, see you in a few." Letty settled the walkie-talkie in the passenger seat before turning the car back on. She quickly exited the parking garage, before going to back to the freeway. The whole way back, she kept looking behind her back.

**-FAA- **

"Mr. O'Conner I presume."

"No O'Conner here. Wrong guy." Brian didn't even turn around before answering. Following Dom's advice (order), the undercover cop had gone back to work the next day. Harry had recieved a call from Dom, in which he had asked to always keep Brian busy. Which was why Brian was reorganizing the storage room.

"She's a real beauty, it would be a shame if anything else happened to her. Lilian Rose such a exquisite name." Brian froze. Turning around, Brian saw the guy for the first time, looked just like Tran, just older. "I'm Tran, Alex Tran. Johnny's father." He oferred his hand for Brian to shake.

Brian looked down at the hand before concentrating back on Tran's face. "What did you do to my daughter?"

"We had a little accident while getting her, but if you do what I tell you, you will get her back safetly." Tran had a grin on his face that made him look even scarier. "Now you know that Toretto is the one doing the hijacks, and you must by now also know where they are hiding their cars. What I want you to do is plant those cars on Hector's garage. And after you are done doing that, you'll sabotage Toretto's team in Race Wars."

"And if I don't?" There was no need for asking, one, Brian already knew the answer, and two, he already knew what to do. He didn't want to pull Hector in the middle and he also didn't want to sabotage Dom's team, but there was no choice it was his daughter life in trouble.

Tran took out a photo from his inside pocket and gave it to Brian. The blonde opened it to find an arm, almost all of it was black and purple, the hand was in a strange angle. It was obvious it was broken, and it must have been broken for at least a couple of days. "This was the little accident I was telling you about. And if you value her life listen very carefully to what I'm about to say. You do what I told you or I will tell Lance that he can do whatever he wants with her, and you have no idea how happy he's going to be or what exactly he is planing. You have until tomorrow at none to plant the cars and call the cops on Hector, or she's Lance's."

Tran left before Brian could say anything. The blonde undercover cop seemed to be in shock. After almost ten minutes of standing in the same position Brian realized what he had to do. Taking the truck keys he quickly left the store with a short 'See you.' to Harry. Getting in the Truck he quickly drove to DT's Garage.

**-FAA- **

Mia Toretto arrived home to find none one. She knew Letty and Leon were planing on following Johnny today. She just hoped that they would be home by the time she got back from school. It was her sophomore year in Med-School. It wasn't her dream but it was what Dom wanted her to do. And she still hadn't realized exactly what she wanted to do with her life.

Hearing some sounds coming from the back of the house Mia followed them. She as surprised to find her brother in the garage, working on the Charger. Ever since their father had died and Dom had come back from prison, he had refused to come any close to the car. The eldest Toretto could lie to anyone he wanted, but Mia knew that he was scared. The Charger had been their project, thei father-son bonding time, and it scared Dom the that dad wasn't their anymore.

The hood was popped open, and Dom was looking down at the engine, he seemed to be in deep thoughts. "Dom?" Mia called him. He stopped what he was doing but refused to turn around.

"Mia, you're home early." Dom slowly turn his head to her before turning to look back at the car.

"It's already 5 o'clock Dom. What exactly are you doing?" Mia walked towards her brother. She stopped beside him. Mia was a good driver, it ran in the family, but she wasn't that great of a mechanic, she knew more than the basic but she didn't know as much as Letty.

"Nothing, just thinking." Dom answered before closing the hood.

"About Lily?" Dom didn't have to answer to Mia know that she was right. The younger Toretto turned and leaned against the car. "You are not the only one. And that is exactly why I wanted to talk to you about." Dom walked to the mini fridge and took out two Coronas, he opened both and handed one to Mia before taking a sip of his.

"You said yesterday to Brian that saving Lily meant business to you, but something tells me that it doesn't. Dom rather we liked it or not, Brian got to us, he is family."

"That pig is not family!" Dom interrupted Mia. He started pacing in front of her, trying to calm down.

"Yes, he is, rather he's Brian O'Conner or Brian Spilner. Dom, I heard what you said to him yesterday when you told him that after Lily was rescued that he wasn't supposed to come anywhere near to us. Dom, is it had been anyone else you would have killed the or at least beat them, but yet you let him walk away." Dom stayed quiet after Mia's revelation. He knew she was right, he just didn't want to admit it out loud. "And that means that saving Lily is not business to you as much as you wished for."

Before he could answer her four cars pulled up in the the driveway. "Dom, Mia? Anyone home?" The two Toretto's heard Leon shout.

"We will be right out." Dom shouted back, not wanting them to come to the garage.

"This isn't over Dom." And with that said Mia left her brother. She walked inside to find Letty and Jesse playing video games and Vince watching. Leon was the only one in the kitchen, he was sitting on the table looking down at a map. Dom walked in behind her.

"Leon, Letty, what did you guys find?" Dom took another Corona from the fridge before sitting at the head of the table. Jesse, Letty and Vince stopped what their were doing and joined the other three at the table.

"Park Ave, num 239. It's a warehouse almost outside of Little Saigon. Tran honked three times before someone opened the door. I couldn't see inside, but if we think about it, it makes sense, and by the picture it's a possibility." Leon answered, showing everyone where the warehouse was on the map.

"Okay, tomorrow Vince and Letty, I want you both on perimeter, if i'm not wrong there's a parking lot close there, I want you both on the top floor, we need to know how many guns they have and what are their cars." Letty's face was neutral, but Vince didn't seem to like much of Dom's plan.

"Dom? Mia? Jesse?" They all heard Buster's voice coming from the living room.

"In the kitchen, Brian." Mia called out for him. The moment the undercover cop walked into the kitchen they all knew something was wrong. "Brian, what is it?"

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Just because Vince was helping him, by helping Dom rescue his daughter, didn't mean he liked the Buster.

"Alexander Tran came to visit me today at Harry's, he gave me this." Brian handed the picture of Lily's broken arm. "He said that if I didn't do what he told me, he would hurt her even more."

"What does he want you to do?" Letty asked.

"He wants me to sabotage you guys cars, to plant the Honda's in Hectors garage and call the cops on him. And I have until tomorrow at none to do the last." Brian answered.

"Why Hector? He has nothing to do with any of these." Jesse asked.

"Trying to get rid of the competition." Letty answered the 22 year-old.

"Looks like our plan just moved forward. Jesse, Leon, Letty and Vince prep the cars, gas Nitrous, everything. Sp-O'Conner come with me, I'll show you were the Hondas are, after all you promised to make all evidence on us disappear if we helped you." Brian nodded before going to follow Dom. Letty, Vince, Leon and Jesse all got up to leave.

"I'll come as well." Mia stood, everyone turned to look at her. "Brian is going to need some to drive him back, after all he can't drive five cars at the same time." Receiving a nod from Dom the two groups quickly left the Toretto's house.

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Love you all!**

**See you soon.**

**XOXO, **

**LuRCosta**


End file.
